The Start of a New Life
by bi0nicc0mmand3r
Summary: Follow Naruto, and Fu as they take on each day knowing they are soon to be come parents in a world that hates them for being jinchuurikis. The months count down while slowly unravel Naruto's past, the tensions builds between Naruto and his old friends, and an old flame. This story was adopted from Blazeraptor54 So if you like the story be sure to visit the original Narufu / Narufuu
1. Chapter 1: Baby steps… Day one, Surprise

_**A/N: I adopted this story from "Blazeraptor54"**_

_**The original story is called" Months of our new lives" **_

_**Please go read the original, and he does some awesome Naruto Fu stories also!**_

_**Now to start the adoption process, this is step one**_

_**The Start of a New Life**_

_**Chapter 1: Baby steps… Day one, Surprise!**_

It was a beautiful morning in Takigakure, as it was most mornings. The sun was slowly making its way up the sky white the light it cased were caught in the trees that were in and surrounded the village. The trees were a defense to protect the eyes that were slowly being opened in the morning all around the village, the tree branches and leaves blocked most of the sun's rays but for the light that got through danced on the waterfalls and ponds found around the village. Kids could be heard starting to play and shops were starting to open, the occasional gentle breeze moved the leaves and branches of the trees to allow more sun to get through.

As Fu slowly started to wake up she found herself in what at first seemed to be an unfamiliar room, she started exploring the room with her eyes but was harder then she thought in her barley awaken state. As she slowly started to wake more she noticed, it seemed to be the same hotel room that Naruto had taken her to about a week ago when he deflowered her, she also noted she had fallen asleep in the clothes she wore the day before. As she moved a little to adjust herself to a more comfortable position she found that she was not in the bed alone, she look back as far as her head could turn and noticed blond spikes behind her.

Naruto had one of his arms around he stomach what the other was being used by her as a make shift pillow, his arm that held her was holding her in a firm grip that made her give up all hopes of escaping but made her feel safe. As she moved closer to him she also noted the added bonus of the heat that came from him that kept her nice and toasty.

Fu closed her eyes and slowly started to drift back to sleep, but her mind was preoccupied with that had happened yesterday. She was surprised when Naruto had found her in her favorite thinking place by a waterfall that was located half a mile just outside the village gates, things got complicated when he started asking her question like "Why are you way out here this close to nightfall" and "Why aren't you wearing a cloak or jacket to keep yourself warm?"

She loved that he was kind hearted towards her even though she is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi (Seven-Tails), but last night she was lost in her own thoughts because she found out that she was pregnant from one of the nurses at the hospital during her checkup from earlier that day. She knew Naruto was the father but it was just telling her cousin Shibuki that was the hard part, he is one of the few people who see Fu as a person not a 'Demon' and now that he is the leader of the village he is usually stressed out because all the paper work he gets on a daily bases. She doesn't want to be a burden to her cousin and she defiantly doesn't want Naruto to be on his hit list.

When he found her last night it was hard to explain let alone come up with an answers for his question on why she was out there so late…

_**xxXX Last night XXxx**_

Fu was sitting on a rock with her legs tucked to her chest and chin resting on her arm that laid across her knees, she was thinking about how to tell Shibuki about her pregnancy and Naruto as well. She was scared that Shibuki would do something drastic like put him in the bingo book or ban him from Takigakure or even worse, lock her away until the baby was born and leave the baby at Konoha's door step with a note that would say 'Surprise for Naruto, you're a dad!'. But what bothered her the most was telling Naruto that she is carrying his baby, what if he doesn't want her to keep the baby, could she handle being a single parent? How would the village treat the baby of a 'Demon'?

With so many thoughts running through her mind she didn't noticed that Naruto had approached her from behind unit he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She was surprised but his presence almost enough for her mind to go blank… but she isn't that lucky.

Fu was slowly getting lost in her thoughts when Naruto said "Hey Fu-chan, what are you doing way out here at this time of night?"

She just looked into the pond and opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out, she tried again but all that left he mouth was a sigh. Naruto took noticed then placed his chin on top of her head and tighten his grip to let her know he is there for her, after a few moments of silence he asked "Is something bothering you this bad that you had to find a place just to collect your thoughts?"

She couldn't produce an answer for that question either, she just nodded in response. Naruto took a deep breath and said "You know I'm always going to be here for you, as long as you let me Fu-chan I care about you and you are one of my precious people..." After saying that, he let his words soak into her head before he continued "I don't want to see you stressed out over something I can help you fix, I don't want see you anything but happy." With that he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and let his words soak in for a few minutes.

Fu just sighed and with lots of thoughts running in her head she took a few minutes to think of a response that'll both let him know she heard every word he said and thought about it, and also that she has the same feeling and wants him to know she feels the same way. So with some careful thinking she finally came up with an answer that she found to be… 'The Perfect Response' with another sigh she responded "I know"

Naruto let out a chuckle and then stared to poke her sides, but when his finger made contact with her skin she was cold. So he did the first thing that came into his mind and took off his jacket and placed on over her shoulders and securing it closed when he put his arm back around her and his chin back on her head. He stepped onto the rock letting her go in the process and sat down with her in-between his legs, as he got comfortable again he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and then he just looked up into the ever changing sky and stared into the stars that started to show themselves as the sun slowly retreated behind the mountain in the distance.

Fu shifted he body to get comfortable to the new position she was in, once she got comfortable she looked up to see Naruto looking into the sky. She felt protected in his arms, and warm in the heat his body produced, she didn't noticed him look down at her as she looked back at him but got caught in his blue eyes. She looked into his eyes and her heart know that he would always lover her no matter how bad things got, so she took a deep breath and said "Naruto… I'm pregnant"

As soon as he heard that his eyes looked down at her and he asked "Are you really?"

With a simple nod in response he asked "When did you find out?"

She looked into the water of the pond that now started to reflect the stars and said "I just found out today… Once Shibuki become the leader of Takigakure he wanted me to start going in for weekly checkups while I try to use more tails from the Nanabi"

Naruto was lost in his thoughts for a while, after a few minutes Fu was the one that broke the silence "You don't have to be here for the baby Naruto, I know with everything that is going on with your life right now you probably don't want another thing to stress out about"

She looked up at him and made a weak smile, but he could see right pass it and with that he kissed her. It was a surprise to her but it was a good one none the less, she kissed him back and once the kiss broke her smile turned to a true one that finally satisfied Naruto. He looked into her eyes and said "Don't you ever think that I will leave you for something like this, we both know the pain of growing up without parents and the last thing I am ever going to do I leave my child over a stupid reason like 'I can't handle it', life is hard without parents…" Naruto closed his eyes and balled up his fist and continued "The only way that our child is going to grow up without a father is if I die protecting both of you from whatever may come our way, this isn't the end of my life Fu-chan. It's the beginning of our child's and well… our life together"

Fu looked into his eyes and could see that he met every word that he said, she felt a warm feeling in her belly and in her heart and said "I don't know if I'm just hungry or that baby is happy"

Naruto let a few tears leave his eyes and grabbed Fu with his arms and hugged her, he never wanted to let her go. After about 10 minutes of hold her he smiled and raised her head with his hand and kissed her "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad… thank you Fu-chan"

With a look of confusion Fu asked "Why are you thanking me?"

Naruto just let out a chuckle and placed his hand on her belly and said "For making me this child's father"

**xxXX Current Time XXxx**

… but in the end everything worked out better then she could ever dream of, now there was only one last problem. Telling Shibuki.

_**A/N That crazy cliff hanger huh? In a few days or a week you will be gifted with Chapter 2: A Step in the Right Direction!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time out of your very important lives to read my adopted version of "Blazeraptor54-**_ _**Months of our new lives"**_

_**Please go read some of his Fics they are good! That is why I adopted this one!**_

_**I am also in the process of making the rough draft for my other story "A Candle in the Dark" please go check that one out as well and message me if you are interested in being a beta reader for either one!**_

_**I still don't know how that works but that is why we have Google! and instructions...**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Step in the Right Direction

_**A/N: Another Chapter Finished, The first few chapters (From 3-7) will most likely be posted pretty quickly due to me already having some source material.**_

_**I really do hope that if you are reading Ch: 2, that you did enjoy Ch 1!**_

_**I might not be as long as most chapters (Some Chapters Will be Lone/Some Short so work with me) but the point was to give you an idea of how kind of easy It is for Fu to over think things, and how protective Naruto can be for her.**_

_**For the coming chapters I will add new personalities (Tweaks) to some of the OC from the Canon Manga, just to keep things interesting and the storyline isn't fully worked out just yet but hopefully when I get down later in the story that I will know where I am going to be going with this, as in like The 4**__**th**__** Great Ninja War, The threat of the Akatsuki, and what not.**_

_**In all honestly with the personality tweaks I was going to do would be more focused on Naruto's and Fu's life drama and complications that come alone with friends, work and just plain old baby drama (not imply Fu is the source… but we all know about mood swing ) or rather keeping things the same and the Akatsuki is still the major threat at this point, but even without the Akatsuki I will add in some stuff to keep the story going and interesting.**_

_**But would like your own personal opinion on the matter so after the Chapter please leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see later in the storyline… **_

_**So now enjoy the chapter and… **__**Me no own el Naruto**_

**The Start of a New Life**

**Chapter 2: A Step in the Right Direction**

As the sun begins to raise higher in the sky casting its rays of warmth that light up the streets of Takigakure, the temperature slowly begins to rise and the eyes of the people of the village have adjusted to the new light. Life begins to fill the streets with most shops now open, while the children fill the playgrounds with cheers and laughter that echo all around the village.

The new leader of Takigakure is a man named Shibuki, when he took office he immediately started making changes to the village and how they see his cousin Fu like giving her a place of her own and finding people who are willing to let her shop at their stores for the everyday basic needs. But he knew that with her being the village Jinchuuriki, she is always going to be hated by the people who don't want to look past the beast that is sealed inside of her. As thoughts of his village started to fill his head Shibuki got a small chill that quickly made its way down his spine while hit thoughts were drifted back towards his cousin.

Shibuki was standing by the window in his office that over looked most of Takigakure, his mind was immediately on high alert about his cousin '_Why do I have this feeling that I should start sharpening my blade?_'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head around to face the door while his body stayed facing the window "Come in"

The door knob started to turn and a man entered the room whom seemed to be almost tired with noticeable bags under his eyes, the man quickly walked towards Shibuki's desk and did a deep bow and started to speak without even looking up at him "Leader-sama, the southern gates reported that last night Fu entered the village around 10…" with this new information Shibuki raised an eyebrow as the man continued "She was seen with… A man we couldn't identify but she vouched for him upon entering the village, so the gate keeps took her word and let the man through."

Shibuki mind wandered '_Hm… it seems that my little cousin is started to take an interest in someone… explains why I should sharpen my blade, but I wonder who this man could be… people still have hatred towards her.'_

The man could sense the tension that radiated from Shibuki and quickly made all he knows known to his leader "We went to the apartment you have given Fu-san a few days ago, and that was also empty… we had a few of our men check the areas she is usually hanging around in but so far we have found nothing, but we did get a tip from one of the villagers that she was seen with the man near one of the hotels that are close to the center of the village."

Shibuki just stood there with his hand now cupping his chin and eyes scanning the few building he could see that was located near the center of the village '_Hm… I wonder who this man is, and why would… they…_' when his mind slowly placed the last bit of information together he turned to his guard and said "I want one of the Chuunin to talk to the hotel owners that are located in the center of the village, once we know where she is have him report back to me and I will personally handle this 'situation' is that clear?"

With another deep bow the man quickly left his office to make the necessary requests to start the search. Shibuki turned away from the window and made his way to the wall that held the Heroes Sword, he took the sword down and drew out the blade to inspect the condition it is in. when he was done with the inspection he turned to the door and shouted "Guards!"

Not even two seconds after he shouted one of the men that were stationed outside his door came running in, he quickly locked on to the leader and bowed "Yes leader-sama"

Shibuki said "I want this blade sharpened to the finest point it can be, and I want it ready for me at the hotel they find my dear little cousin at, are my orders clear?"

The guard took the blade and let his curiosity get the best of him then he asked "If you don't mind me asking leader-sama, why the sudden interest in a sharpened blade? And why have it delivered at the hotel that Fu-san is currently staying at?"

Shibuki just let out a small chuckle and let an evil smile run across his face that sent a chill to his guard "Because, Fu was seen with a man entering the village late last night, and she did not return to her home but went to a hotel with said 'man' now with all things considered this 'man' is either trying to gather information on her or… has an interest in my little cousin but either way this 'man' could be a threat to my cousin and the village's Jinchuuriki"

With the answer the man got he did another bow and quickly let without saying another word. Shibuki made his way back to the window and placed his hands behind his back '_I am going to make sure the man isn't a threat to my cousin and will protect her, or so help me kami I will take the one thing that makes him a man_'

**xxXX With Fu and Naruto XXxx**

Naruto started waking up and quickly noticed the light mint green hair that was spread across his arm and pillow, he remember of the events of last night and pulled Fu closer to him. When she got close enough he kissed the crown of her head and whispered in her ear "Hey Fu-chan, are you awake?"

With a simple nod Naruto loosen his grip on her to allow her to roll over and face him. When she finally was facing him he quickly took action and placed a kissed on her lips, but to his surprise she was going to do the same thing. After the kiss ended a smile found its way to both their faces, Naruto placed another kiss on her forehead before speaking "Hey, Taki-hime how about we wash up and go get us something to eat?"

With a blush on Fu's face she just smiled and nodded, she got up slowly and let her body adjust to the gravity that was trying to force her back on the bed. After a few minutes of sitting she got up rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms and legs white twisting her back to pop it.

Naruto was already up brushing his teeth when he heard her Fu gag, with a hit of curiosity and concern he walked out of the bathroom just to be quickly shoved aside. He landed on his butt and his back hit the end of the bed, he looked at the bathroom door and asked "Hey Fu-chan is everything alright?"

Fu was throwing up her late night meal she had with Naruto, after it felt like everything finally left her system she turned around and took a seat with her back again the toilet and answered her worried… boyfriend? "Yeah I'm ok Naruto-kun, just a bit of morning sickness."

Naruto got up and went to the small kitchen; he grabbed a cloth and damped it in some cold water before making his way to Fu. As he entered the bathroom he noticed the sour look on Fu's face, he got on his knees and placed the cool damped towel on her forehead much to his surprise she placed her hand over his and gave him a weak but real smile and said "Thank you Naruto-kun"

Naruto slowly started to move the towel around her face and down to her neck; she let out a giggle and asked "What are you doing?"

Naruto he just smiled at her and laugh "I don't know, the nurses in the hospital and at the orphanage use to do this to me whenever I was sick, so I kind of figured that maybe it might help you in a way"

Fu just smiled while something crossed her mind "You know… we really don't know much about each other Naruto-kun"

Letting Fu take over where the rag travel, Naruto place his index finger on his chin and said "You know what, you're right… well don't worry Fu-chan we have the rest of our lives to figure each other out, but just a heads up the title of 'Most Unpredictable Ninja' isn't earn by someone who can but figured out so easily." He gave her his 'Foxy Grin'.

Fu rolled her eyes then crossed her arms and said "Yeah right, you're not the only unpredictable one here"

Naruto grabbed the rag back from Fu and set it on the sink then got to one knee and placed a kiss on her forehead "I figured that last night, but the good thing is that baby won't have boring parents"

Letting a smile on her face she look up at Naruto "Yeah and so far from what I heard about you, I also won't have a boring husba…" Fu quickly ended her sentence and looked down at the floor and started twiddling her thumbs with each other.

Naruto finished her sentence for her "Husband? Haha well I'm flattered that someone as beautiful as you could see me as that, let alone a father hehe…" he gave her a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

Fu just let out a giggle "Well you are going to be the father of my child so why wouldn't I see you as a husband? You could have just left after hearing the news last night… but you stayed with me even spent the night with me, then I woke up next to you and here you are still helping me the best you can"

Naruto caressed her messy hair and placed it behind her ear and said "Last night I told you I'll never leave your side, and I promise to help to the best of my abilities, although limited… for now, I'm still here and I'll get some baby books and anything that could help me out!"

She smiled at his response but a single thought entered her mind '_Shibuki_' Fu looked up at Naruto with a worried face "We have to tell my cousin about me being pregnant and you being the father… I'm scared on how he will react, I don't want to lose you" she jumped at Naruto and then hugged his tell he had a bit of trouble breathing just then she slowly started to cry (Hormones).

Naruto sat on the floor and held her in his arms and her face pressed against his chest as he let his hand trace her spine up and down trying to comfort her, after a few minutes she slowly stopped crying and he said "Don't worry too much about it, I'm pretty sure that he will understand… sort of, but none the less Fu-chan I am going to stay with you and we'll deal with this together."

Fu took comfort in his words and gave him a simple nod in response, she didn't like feeling weak but she can't help feeling a bit venerable around him. Naruto was the first person to tell her she's beautiful, the first to kiss her, hold her hand, and… well make love. He is the one person she is starting to open up too and if her cousin doesn't see that then he'll just have to learn to deal with it!

With her confidence boosting she got up and turned to Naruto with fire in her eyes and shouted "Yeah! If he doesn't accept it then he can just stick it up where the sun doesn't shine!"

Naruto just laughed at her enthusiasm and said "Now now Fu-chan, I want to be on good terms with Shibuki, so let's not start flipping things over… yet."

Fu smiled and giggled "I think that we'll be a very weird family… happy but weird" with that said she started to push Naruto out of the bathroom.

She closed the door and Naruto said "If you need anything let me know, I'm going to go get some fresh air" with that said he walked outside and stuck a chair between the door to keep it open just in case Fu needed him.

Naruto looked around the village and took in the view, she heard kids shouting and laughing while people talked and just went on with their lives. He looked at the council tower and started thinking of how he was going to tell Shibuki that he got Fu pregnant. He looked around a but a noticed a chuunin walked into the office, he stared at the office for a few minutes and noticed the man leave '_**Kit, I got a feeling that Shibuki's response won't be as pleasant as you're hoping it'll be, it seems that he has got his people already looking for your mate, so he might be catching on that she is with someone**_'

Naruto nodded in agreement, just then Fu's arms wrapped around him and he jumped a bit. She looked at him "Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah everything is fine I didn't even notice you were approaching me so you just caught me by surprise…" he turned around and looked at her "I think we should go tell Shibuki first before start going things."

Fu just nodded in agreement "Yeah I think that would be best, and Nanabi is starting to talk to me, but he can still be an ass at times… but he's helping me with hiding my charka!"

Nanabi '_**You know… I feel something in that kid, something I haven't felt in a while. But I agree, go to your cousin and let him know about your larva, and tell him I'm not going to effect the baby…. Well maybe it'll have your eyes and charka, but nothing serious **_

Fu '_Alright I'll let him know that you won't hurt the baby, but that kid has a name and it's Naruto-kun.'_

Nanabi_ '__**Ok well 'Naruto-kun' is the same as you I think… yeah he's a Jinchuuriki like you.**__'_

Fu's eye went wide and looked up at Naruto "Ugh… Naruto-kun… are you… you know… like me?"

The question caught Naruto by surprise, he turned around again and put on his 'Foxy Grin' and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah… I'm a Jinchuuriki like you Fu-chan… hehe surprise!"

Kurama '_**Real smooth kit, trust me when I say this… never hide anything from your mate. Although you guys just got together so this might work for you**_'

Naruto '_How could this work for me!? Look at her! Her eyes are bigger then dinner plates! How exactly do I explain this!?_'

Kurama '_**Just tell he something sweet, don't human females like compliments? And if that doesn't work just say you were going to tell her, that is why you came back… Yeah! Just tell her you wanted to get serious and you were going to explain last night before you found out she was carrying your kit**_'

Naruto '_You can be helpful sometimes… at advice… sometimes, don't let this get to your head, but I wouldn't mine it becoming a regular thing_'

Naruto look at Fu and wrapped his arms around her while pulling her in closer. He kissed her forehead and set his chin on top of her head "Fu-chan, I was going to tell you last night when I found you, I wanted use to get serious and to also let you know that the burden you care is something I also know too."

Kurama '_**That was a nice save, I'm guessing she can talk to Chomei, that's the Nanabi's name**_'

Fu was taken back at his response and just get her body rest on his absorbing in his warmth.

Chomei '_**You should tell him you love him!**_'

Fu '_No! I don't want to start rushing into things with him!_'

Chomei '_**Well then explain the night you got infected with is larva?**_'

An anime sweat rolled down the side of Fu's face '_Shut up Nanabi! You're horrible at giving advice!'_

Chomei '_**Hehe… well anyways I'm just saying, he probably was treated just as bad as you were… are here in Takigakure and he told you that we also grew up without parents, although in surprised he turned out the way he is**_'

Thinking about what the Nanabi said to Fu, she was thinking '_maybe he is right, he knows my pain just like I do… maybe even worse and he doesn't mine me being a Jinchuuriki also, and he want to stay a family… maybe I'm just overthinking this, he took the news of being a father well… why shouldn't he know that I love him!_'

Chomei '_**First I am right, second you are over thinking this, does the human larva effect your brain as well?**_'

With a sigh she looked up at Naruto and pulled his head down as she kissed him. After a very passionate kiss she let him breath before saying "I love you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto was surprised by her response, his stomach filled with butterflies and his heart felt satisfied to hear those words coming from someone who was like him in so many ways, but so different in many others. He pulled her in for another kiss, after he just placed his forehead on hers and looked into her orange eyes "I love you too, Taki-hime"

Fu put her hand on her stomach and looked down; Naruto took noticed and also placed his hands over lapping hers. With a few seconds of comfortable silence she said "When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared of how you would react… I thought you would leave me and want nothing to do with my anymore…" tears slowly started to leave her eyes, she noticed Naruto was going to say something but she continued, denying him a chance to voice his opinion "I was scared, I was asking myself questions like 'Can I handle this alone' and 'How would my village treat the baby of a 'Demon'? so when you arrived and started holding me, I didn't say anything because I thought that if I told you… you'd let me go… " as more tears fell from her eyes a small smile slowly found its way on to her flushed face "but when you I did tell you, you stayed with me… you held me even though the people looked at me with hatred in their eyes… you weren't ashamed or embarrassed to kiss me. That is why I told you I love you so soon… because of what you said and how you treated me"

Naruto just listened, but once she stopped he lifted her head up so her eyes could meet his. He wiped away her tears and said "Don't cry, tears shouldn't belong on such a beautiful face"

With a weak chuckle, she smiled at the men whom come to accept her and love her. She held him and let the still cool morning breeze run across her blushed face and knew that whatever came there way they could handle it together. As the both stood there holding each other none of them heard there prisoners try and warn them about the man that was standing a few feet away from them.

The man coughed loud enough to capture both of their attention while giving them a very serious face. Both of the young adults paled at the sudden appearance of Shibuki.

Fu was the first to asked a question "Ugh… Hel-Hello Shi-i-kun, ugh… how much of that did you hear?"

Shibuki looked at them both and said "I heard everything after you told him that you love him… I'm surprised that out vary own 'Hero of the Water' was the one that had gotten my little cousin pregnant." He gave Naruto a cold glare that sent shivers down both his and Kurama's spine.

Kurama '_**I tried to tell you to run kit, but you were to into the moment to hear me out… so you're on your own with this one**_' as soon as Kurama finished he cut the connection to his host.

Naruto looked at Shibuki still surprised by his sudden appearance "Yeah, it's kind of a long story… I just found out that I was going to be a father yesterday, and Fu-chan just found out the same day as well. So after hearing the news I wanted to spend the night with her, and come talk to you in the morning…"

Shibuki raised an eyebrow at Naruto's response "Well I'm happy that you decided to stay and take reasonability for your actions, with what I heard about you I was a little worried." Naruto was wondering what exactly did he hear to make him worry "but none the less, what done is done and I'll take your word that you were going to come see me this morning or sometime today… You make my cousin happy so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Although I'm a little disappointed that I won't be able to use my newly sharpened sword, but seeing my cousins smile had all but made up of my loss"

Fu looked at Shibuki with a smile; she ran to her cousin and embraced him knocking the air out of him. Shibuki just smiled and returned the affection but continuing the keep one cold eye on Naruto. After they split apart Shibuki said "Well come now, let's go someplace to eat I have a lot more paper work to do now thanks to you two and much to discuss with Naruto-kun"

Naruto and Fu just nodded and started to follow Shibuki hand in hand, but little did they know they forgot to cut the connection to their beasts.

**xxXX Tailed Beast Mindscape XXxx**

Chomei '_**It's going to be an interesting couple of decades don't you think Kurama?**_'

Kurama '_**Yeah it is, my host might not be the brightest off all the other current Jinchuuriki but he has the heart and dreams of the sage**_'

Chomei with a hint of curiosity '_**Hm… you don't say, you think this kid might be the one the sage talked about?**_'

Kurama '_**He has the bloodline to have his eyes, but they haven't awoken yet. But I do believe this is kit might be the one to finally achieve the sages dream**_'

Chomei '_**Hm... You're the oldest out of all of us, but that doesn't make you the wisest. But you've never were the type to be interested in a mortal, so if you say so I guess I'll stand with the kid**_'

Kurama '_**I'll talk to the kit about removing the seal that holds us, but you got too willing to work with your host, but if or when we are free I'll see if I can establish a connection and let the others know that I think I found the next sage**_'

With a smirk from Kurama and a nod from Chomei, both returned back to their hosts mindscape.

_**A/N That cliffhanger thought huh!? I have a lot planned out for this story and the plot will slow progress! **_

_**Chapter 2 is finished! I really do hope you guys like where I am starting to take this story, as for the other couples… you'll get more information on them in the next few chapters**_

_**But if you can't wait then go read the original to get a brief glimpse of what is to come!**_

_**Chapter 3: The eyes that don't lie**_

_**Please R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes that don't Lie

_**A/N: As of late, I've been re-reading my current posted chapters for this Fic and my other "A Candle in the Dark," I am making changes like correcting some flaws with my wording, spelling, and just plain old run on sentences. **_

_**After I am satisfied with the corrections, I will be re-posting them and letting you know that I have corrected them in the Author Notes for the next Chapter. As well as the beginning A/N for that current chapter.**_

_**If you've read the original Fic for this you will noticed a lot has changed and it almost seems like a different story all together, but rest assured most of the plot is the same and as for the story telling… I like to go more in depth with the characters and give them a since of personality, well considering the Canon version of Fu – Fuu has little to no personality traits.**_

_**So enough of this lets continue on with the story!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**The Start of a New Life**_

_**Chapter 3: **__**The Eyes that Don't Lie**_

An awaked silence stayed between the trio as they made their way down the streets of Takigakure, the sun was reaching the highest part in the sky as a flock of birds flew over the village. Leaves could be seen dance through the streets will avoiding the legs of the villagers with ease, the wind let the naturel purified air pass the moving bodies while finally taking the things that were caught in its path high above the village.

Naruto's blond spikes moved on his head like a tree that is fighting the wind, his bangs that are the left and right side of his face brushed against his whisker marks that were on his cheeks. His blue eyes stared into the backside of the villages leaders' head. His lift hand still keeping a firm grip on the soft small tanned hand of the young women who walked beside him, while his right just stayed tucked in one of the many pockets that were strategically placed all around his father's cloak.

Fu's eyes stayed on the ground watching her and her cousin's feet move back in forth keeping their bodies in motion. Her mind was thinking of the council meeting they are heading to, desperately trying to reinforce her heart that everything will be ok. He stomach gave her a slight tingling feeling that let a smile work its way to her lips. Her left hand slowly made it was to her belly while her right hand started warm in the hands of the man that made her realize she can have a happy future.

Shibuki stayed his pace as the leader of the trio, keeping his eyes on the council tower that grew ever closer. His hands crossed his chest and his mind filled with thoughts on how to make this situation work out for the best for him, his village, and his cousin.

As they grew closer to their destination Naruto's eyes noticed the glares the villagers gave Fu, he knew those glares all too well. He looked to his left and saw her head down and eyes to the ground, with a simple hand squeeze to ensure her that he won't let anything happen she finally looked up, her orange eyes making contact with his blue ones and smiled.

Fu was looking into his eyes and something didn't feel right to her, it wasn't his eyes it was the face that their relationship has moved so fast and neither of them seem to mind. It felt like they knew each other so well on an emotional level, she thought it was just because both of their Jinchuuriki statues and being hated by their villagers.

Fu '_Hey Nanabi?_'

Nanabi '_**Yeah what do you need?**_'

Fu '_I know you've been listening in on my thoughts._'

With a slight chuckle the Nanabi just gave a mental sigh '_**Yes Fu-san, I've been listening… you see… when you two were working on making a larva, there might have been a slight moment that me and his Bijuu shared a link between you two… considering the amount of work it takes for humans to produce a larva…**_'

Fu interrupted in the middle of his sentence '_What! What do you mean 'LINK'!?_'

Nanabi just let an anime sweat roll down his face '_**You see, me and his Bijuu noticed that you will be infected by him, so I asked his Bijuu if we could start a link between our hosts to make things… well… interesting**_'

Fu faced palmed herself mentally '_So what you're saying is that you two deliberately shared our own emotions and experiences without even letting us know so we understand one another like we've know each other for years… just so you two could be ENTERTAIN!?_'

Nanabi '_**Well when you put it like that… yes**_'

Fu looked up at Naruto who also seemed lost in his own thoughts, after a few minutes he looked at her with a smile before placing a kiss on her cheek '_Thank you_ _Nanabi_'

Little did Fu know Naruto was having almost the exact same conversation with Kurama '_Ok well I understand most of what you're saying, so you want me to work on her seal?_'

Kurama '_**Yes, I don't like knowing that my sibling are trapped just like I was. Chomei agreed to work with her, but you have to loosen the seal just a bit otherwise it might affect your kit**_'

Naruto nodded and agreement as they finally arrived at the doors that lead into the council chambers. With a sigh and his now free right hand scratching the back of his head "Well let's get this over with shall we Shibuki?"

Shibuki just gave Naruto a glare that said '_you're the reason we're in this mess_'. With a deep breath he opened the doors to the council halls. He led them down to the meeting room, just before he could open the doors he turned around and faced the two Jinchuurikis' "Well since you're Godaime Hokage's successor as well as the Yondaime Hokage's son, your voice in the matter will influence greatly Naruto, but please don't let your emotions get the best of you… this is a very delicate matter and must be handle accordingly."

Naruto gave Shibuki a nod of understanding and they all proceeded into the meeting hall. There were 2 chairs that were placed by a small wooden table that faced the stands that held the elders of the council and in the middle there was an empty space that was for the village leader. Behind the chairs was an audience of civilians and important figureheads of the village that came to watch the meeting take place '_I guess when people hear that the future Rokudaime Hokage will be addressing the council people start to take an interest in politics_'

As the two Jinchuurikis took their seats, the oldest of the council started to address the people of the meeting "We are here to discuss the reason the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha has seemed to taken an interest in our village Jinchuuriki, so tell me Naruto-san why are you here?"

Naruto stood up and cleared his throat before addressing the council "Council of Takigakure, I have come to your village unexpected and unannounced to spend time with my girlfriend Fu-chan.." he noticing the gasps and whispers that came from behind him as he continued "At the start of our relationship I was unaware of Fu-chan's Jinchuuriki statues at the time, after several months of dating and writing each other. I asked last week after the village's festival for her hand in marriage, before she gave me her answer that is when she told me of the burden she carried for the village." Naruto turned around to gaze at the villagers and back at the council before taking his seat

The council talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before the man that sat on the left side of Shibuki voiced his question "So what was your answer 'Fu'?"

Naruto took noticed of how he just spat out Fu's name but remained calm as she placed her hand over his assuring him that she is fine. Fu stood up "I agreed to Naruto-kun's proposal"

Some of the villagers raised an eyebrow and some looked at Naruto with a new found hatred and disgusted that he would want to marry a 'Demon'. As words started to float around the room the oldest member of the council said "You said that she agreed to your proposal last week during the time of the festival, so why were not informant after it had happened?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked all the councils faces while managing to keep his poker face on "After she had accepted we when back to her place to celebrate the marriage"

Council 1 (Oldest man 'I'm doing this because I suck a making up names') "Yes we could have figured that out on our own, but that still doesn't answer our question on why were not informed of our village Jinchuurikis changed martial statues"

Naruto suppressed his anger the best her could and said "Council, Fu-chan is not a registered shinobi of Takigakure, so what happens in her own personal life is not of the villages concern"

Shibuki looked at Naruto with an amused expression before another council said "That is true that she is not a village shinobi, but she is our Jinchuuriki and she has to report anything that will affect her mental well-being on controlling the Bijuu"

Naruto looked at the council member "I understand that, but from what I have discussed with Shibuki-san is that she is only to report things that effect of emotional statues in a negative effect"

Council 2 (Women in her late 30s) "Yes that is true but we still must maintain a certain control over her emotional statues for we don't know how it will affect her, we as the village council have done our best to ensure that she is kept at the correct emotional level that we see fit"

Naruto "I guess that explains why she isn't allowed in the village at certain hours am I right?"

The council gave Naruto a glare that question why he would care so much about that 'Demon', they figured he would just get what he wanted and leave. But never did they expect someone to fall in love with it, let alone a man with power over one the most powerful of the 5 great hidden villages.

Shibuki finally said something after a long observation of the meeting "Well then, Naruto-kun, will you explain to us why you are willing to argue over this matter as well as what plans you have for Fu-san?"

Naruto looked at Shibuki with a smile "Well Shibuki-san, I care for her greatly as me and Fu-chan both carry a Bijuu…" When the word left his mouth almost all the people eyes grew wide and let out a gasps of fear and confusion "We share the same burden as do most Jinchuuriki for each village, we are abused as we grow up and hated for the thing we have no control over, and we are also forced to protect the people who hate us as a weapon for our villages"

Council 1 "Are you saying that Konoha's future Rokudaime Hokage is a Jinchuuriki?" with a nod in agreement from Naruto the council man contained "Well this is an interesting turn in events…"

Naruto "As for my plans for Fu-chan, I wish to ask Shibuki for her hand in marriage, as he is her only living family member and leader of Takigakure. I also wish for her to come back with me to Konoha…"

Just then one of the council members shouted "We can now let her leave the village! Even I we do consider such a thing! Why would we allow her to leave!?"

Naruto "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… the reason I wish for her to accompany me back to Konoha is that Fu-chan will become a part of the Uzumaki clan as well as a Namikaze clan, and she is also currently carrying the hair to both my clans"

One of the council members what was taking a drink of her water quickly spit it out as she heard that the 'Demon' was with child and quickly looked at Naruto "Are you saying that you got our Jinchuuriki pregnant?"

Naruto looked at her with a slight grin in a amusement that Shibuki quickly took noticed of and made one of his own "Hai, Fu-chan is carrying my child and with as such, I wish to speak with you all about making a peace treaty between our villages, Konoha will not mind as Takigakure is giving the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans a hair"

Shibuki looked at the council members "We will take a short break to decide our demands of the treaty, if you will Naruto please follow us so we may start the negations"

With a nod Naruto got out of his seat with Fu in toe and left the room keeping a few feet in-between the council and himself. As they left the room Naruto looked at Fu "Hey Fu-chan?"

Fu look up at Naruto as she was pulled from her thoughts "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her his 'Foxy Grin' and stopped in middle of the hallway, he turned to her and pulled her in for a hug gently place a kiss on her forehead "So what do you think about being Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

With a smile on her face she looked up at Naruto with stars in her eyes "I will be the happiest female Jinchuuriki in the world!"

Naruto laughed at her expression and response before pulling her in for a very passionate kiss "So will you be my wife Fu-chan?"

Fu looked at Naruto with a confused expression "I thought I already said yes a week ago Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't help me smile and pick her up and spin her around before setting her down before she threw up on him "Oh yeah, sometimes I forget about things, I swear, but I'm glad I remember when I addressed the council"

Shibuki walked back towards the two Jinchuurikis after telling the council members he will be right back after he retrieved Naruto. As he approached the couple he couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto handled things "Hey Naruto-kun, you do plan on marrying my cousin right?"

Naruto looked up at Shibuki after breaking eye contact with Fu "Of course Shibuki-san, I just asked he right now what she thought about being Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze, and she said she loved the idea. Right Fu-Can?" he looked at her as she blushed from the attention before giving her cousin a nod and latching on to Naruto's arm.

Shibuki looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun, after the meeting what do you plan on doing?"

Naruto looked at Fu and gave his attention back to Shibuki "Well I was thinking of taking Fu-chan to Sunagakure to meet the Gaara, well technically the Godaime Kazekage and let him know that I'm getting married, but other than that we'll probably go to The Land of Hot Springs after to relax for a bit before take her to Konoha"

Shibuki gave Naruto a glance "Why not just flash there? I've seen you use your fathers technique before"

Naruto thought about his response before finally thinking of an answer "Well I have about 2 weeks off from shinobi and Hokage duty before I'm sworn into office so I'm in no rush to return, even if we start falling behind a bit I could just flash us there"

With a nod Shibuki stood in front of the door and said "Well one thing I know, after this meeting I'm going to go to my office and get some sleep. But I want to see Fu off before she leaves"

Fu looked at her cousin with a surmised expression "What do you mean before I leave?"

Shibuki looked at Fu and gave her a heartwarming smile and placed a hand on her shoulder "After everything that has happened Fu-chan, I know Konoha isn't going to allow Naruto to just leave and join us, as well as let his hair stay behind here in Takigakure. So I'll make sure that you'll leave with Naruto-kun here by the end of the meeting."

With a hesitant nod from Fu the trio walked into Shibuki's office to start the treaty that will be between both of the villages '_And I was hoping to be done will all my paperwork today, but still… it's nice to know Fu will be happy and just knowing that Naruto will protect her_'

**xxXX Bijuu Mindscape XXxx**

Kurama '_**So did you tell your host what we did?**_'

Chomei '_**Yes, she took it quite well actually, she even thanked me for the assistance**_'

Kurama '_**I got a hold of Shukaku,**_ _**Matatabi,**_ _**Saiken**_ _**and**__**Gyuki **_'

Chomei '_**So how did they take the news?**_'

Gyuki '_**I think that most of us took it quite well, considering that it was Kurama who gave us the news**_'

Matatabi '_**Do you want us to inform our hosts to start looking for Naruto-sama, Kurama-kun?**_'

Kurama '_**No, not yet we need to get a hold of Isobu, Son Goku, and Kokuo**_'

Saiken '_**My host is approaching Son Soku's host, I'll see if I can get ahold of though my host**_'

Matatabi, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama just gave Saiken a nod

Kurama '_**If anyone else is near a container that doesn't know of this meeting, have your host try to make contact, Naruto is about to awaken his eyes soon**_'

With all nodding in agreement they slowly left the mind scape

_**A/N: Well I would just count this as a filler chapter, ok next Chapter 4 will be called "**__**With These Eyes"**__**.**_

_**I was hoping to get to where they make it back to Konoha but that will be next chapter, there will also be a time skip that will skip some important events, but I want those events to be used for a flashback moment**_

_**Please leave a Review**_


	4. Chapter 4: With These Eyes

_**A/N: Remember i can't improve the quality of the writing and learn what you want if you don't leave a review or a message!**_

_**My other story 'A Candle in the dark' is going to be updates in about 2 weeks, i am talking my time writing that story and so far i am enjoying it!**_

_**i also want to start another story, details at the end of the story!**_

_**Let me know what you think! it helps me get an idea of where to go with the story!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 4:**_**With These Eyes**

Silence… that's all there was now, nothing to hear but the slow beat of a weak heart. A single blue cloud drifted around in the sky, all alone in the vast blueness that matched his eyes. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard.

Pain… Drifted throughout his body, his head filled with not even a single thought. His eyes grew heavy as his head slowly started to move to the left. Nothing but a blur could be seen, a big red blur to that seemed to be holding up a small white line.

Hopelessness… His mind slowly trying to figure out what happened as he lays there on the ground, his mind moving ever so slowly in to an unknown void that pulls him closer and closer ever so slowly.

He fights the pull one last time, he fights the pain to open his eyes, only to see the red blob still holding the white line… a voice calls him, it tells him to let go, telling him everything will be fine. To trust him.

Darkness… He closed his eyes for what seemed to be for the last time, the silence, the pain… feeling so hopeless. Three things he thought he would never feel.

Finally giving in to the pull, he lets his mind drift off, being lead to an unknown location, with no word or hint of his current destination.

**xxXX Unknown XXxx**

Floating is what it feels like, opening his eyes to the darkness that he gave in too. His body tingles as his hair flaps in front of his face, slapping him but yet he felt nothing. He closes his eyes to accept the fate he was giving. The feeling of falling now over comes him, fear is what clouds his mind now, giving up isn't a word in his vocabulary.

He flips himself over to see an orange circle with the edges slowly getting covered in darkness. 7 creatures look up towards him as he falling; familiar fur catches him and cushions his fall. Getting his barring's back he is quickly placed in the center of the orange circle that is surround by floating lanterns, he looks around and notches six unfamiliar gaze at him. He searched the eyes for a clue on why he is here, but cold emotionless eyes is all he sees.

Unknown 8 '_**Is this the one you speak so highly of? Look at him, he is scared so easily**_'

Unknown 1 '_**Yes that is what is seems for right now, but he'll come around soon enough.**_'

Unknown 7 '_**This is the one, I can say that much… although the last time I saw him like this is when he was scared his infector would squish his Larva**_'

A snicker could be hear from all of the creators that surrounded the boy, he got to his feet and looked at the last set of eyes that seems familiar. He just decided to stay quiet and gather as much info as possible.

Unknown 2 '_**He doesn't look half bad, better than most of the flesh bags my hosts hangs around with… maybe after we're done with him you'll let me borrow him for a few test runs Chomei?**_'

Chomei '_**Although I dislike thinking of what your host might do to him, I still do find it quite enjoyable at the thought of him adding a kitten in the mix**_'

Unknown 3 '_**While I do enjoy you seeing most of us together again, I'd like to get things started, as I recall Chomei, we have pulled him away from an even that is effecting your host as we speak**_'

Chomei '_**You need not worry, we could be in here for what might seem like years and it'll only been about a second or two out in the mortal world**_'

Kurama '_**Saiken, why isn't Son Goku here?**_'

Saiken '_**My host is making small talk with his host, it's fine, he isn't as mentally unstable as most are… he is rather quite fond of trying to stay on good terms with Son**_'

Kurama '_**Well next time we meet here we will all be here, right now both my and Chomei's host are engaging Kokuo's host, but my host was caught by surprise… apparently her host is more on edge then the rest ours it seems**_'

Chomei '_**Yes so it does, but if you don't mine Kurama-kun I'd like to inform your host and return to mine so we can show Kokuo-chan who trains the better hosts.**_'

Unknown 8 '_**Well I might not have the most quietest of hosts, but before Kurama-kun and Chomei-chan made their bonds with their hosts, I was the best one here… probably still am, but one this boy gets his eyes, then of course it's going to Kurama-kun**_'

Unknown 1 '_**You guys noticed that Kurama-kun gets the most interesting hosts?**_'

Unknowns 2, 3, 6, 7, 8 all nod in agreement at the first unknowns claim.

Kurama '_**Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter, but anyways Son should be here in a bit**_'

Just as Kurama finished his sentence another big creator lands nest to Unknown 3.

Son Goku '_**Sorry I'm late, I got a little bit carried away on the conversation my host was having with Saiken-chan's host**_'

Kurama '_**Alright Chomei-chan, it's time to pull in Kokuo-chan**_'

Chomei nodded in agreement. Her tail wraps around the creators tails, this causes a chain reaction between all 8 of them, as soon as the last tails made contact the lanterns start to spin around Naruto. His grows wide as the orange circle he is standing in started to turn white; his body also starts to turn white also. Just then the last empty space is filled and Naruto skins starts to go back normal, he looks around hoping someone would explain just what the hell is going on here, but all eyes are on the newest edition that just arrived.

Kokuo '_**Ah, look at this, I haven't seen us all get together like this since we were all given instruction by the same to keep an eye out for his successor **_'

Kurama '_**that is why were are all here Kokuo-chan, I believe I many have found the one that sage has told us about**_'

Chomei '_**I agree with Kurama-kun on this, when I was given a glimpse of the boys pass and abilities he reminded me of the sage in more ways than one**_'

Kurama knees down and lets his face come into the light, as soon as Naruto realized that the creator that was moving towards him was Kurama he visible relaxed. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly with his foxy grin making its way on to his face he said "Oh thank Kami it you, for a second there I was scared I died, but do you mind telling me what I'm doing here and who exactly who are the others?"

Kurama '_**The others here are my siblings, as the Kyuubi, I have the most tail out of all the bijuu. As for their names, I'll let them introduce themselves then we will get on to why we brought you here**_' Naruto just needed in agreement at stood at attention to the creator on his right.

Unknown 1 '_**You should already know who I am, but just in case you forgot my name is Shukaku, I am the Ichibi and my current host is Gaara**_'

Unknown 2 '_**Greeting Kurama-kun's kit, my name is Matatabi, I am the Nibi and my current host is Yugito of Kumogakure**_'

Unknown 3 '_**My name is Isobu, I am the Sanbi and my most recent host was Yagura of Kirigakure **_'

Unknown 4 '_**My name is Son Goku but most people just call me Son, I am the Yonbi, and my current host is Roshi missing-nin from Iwagakure**_'

Unknown 5 '_**My name is Kokuo, you and your mate are currently fighting my host at this moment, but current matters that are not currently in the Bijuu plain do not matter, I am the Gobi, my host is Han… another missing-nin from Iwagakure**__'_

Unknown 6 '_**My name is Saiken, I am the Rokubi, and my host is Utakata a missing-non from Kirigakure, well not technically a missing-nin but that is a story for another time**_'

Chomei '_**You should know me by now, you infect my host with your larva, but just in case you've forgotten I am Chomei, the Nanabi, and my host is your mate Fu-san**_'

Unknown 8 '_**I am Gyuki, I am the Hachib, my host is B… but as he likes to call himself… Killer B… he is from Kumogakure**_'

Kurama '_**I am the most powerful of them all, the Kyuubi!**_'

After Kurama described himself with high praise, his action didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the dimension. Naruto just rolled his eyes before coughing to get Kurama's attention as it seemed even after they bonded. He still kept his massive ego that as he would say 'put the other bijuu to shame'.

Naruto looked around at the other bijuu that circled him before stopped in front of Kurama "Alright Kurama, where am I? and why are all the other bijuu here?"

Before Kurama could speak, Chomei quickly answered for him '_**Well Naruto-san, Kurama-kun has informed us of the blood that flows through you, it is the 3 bloodlines that were split from the Sage of six paths body himself so with all pure bloodlines finally being held in one vessel. We have come to inform you and the other Bijuu of your current statues as the next sage**_'

Getting amusement from Narutos' confused expression Kurama stated '_**Yes that is mostly true, while you and your mate have been traveling from place to place the last week and a half after leaving Takigakure. I have been contacting my fellow bijuu and informing them about you, I also shared with them your memories as well…**_' with those words leaving his mouth Naruto gave him a sour look at promised him not link to his life for a few weeks, as Kurama noticed the face he was being given he continued '_**not all of them, just the ones that help support my case of you being the next Sage, I have faith in you and with the our help we wish to help you achieve your goal of peace**_'

Naruto gave Kurama's word some thought before saying "So you're telling me that there is more to my life then I thought?…" with a nod in agreement "Ok so how do you expect to help me when all of you are sealed away inside of your current Jinchuuriki?"

Kurama '_**So you're not even going to ask who the sage is, question our decision, or ask about how you got all 3 of the bloodlines from the Sage!?**_'

Naruto looked up a Kurama with a serious face that showed how his response left no room for argument, even the other bijuu felt compelled to listen and not argue "Asking questions like that will only have you explain something I probably won't care about or even remotely understand completely, but I know the legends of the Sage, I heard stories about the Rinnigan for Ero-sannin about some of the eyes abilities, and you said you will all help me achieve peace… so if you all promise to keep your word I won't ask why, but k now this. After all is done you will be unsealed from your current Jinchuuriki, I don't want you guys being used as weapons anymore, being with Kurama for so long as made me realized how you guys have been treated, as well as the Jinchuurikis' that hold you. I am tired of pain in someone's eyes for holding a bijuu, I know that pain all too well, I've seen it in Gaara's eyes and as well as Fu-chan's eyes, I can't even begin to imagine why someone of your hosts gave become missing-nin. Even with being closely related to the Kage of each village, the people of this world will never understand, nor can we begin to understand what it's like for you all. You are all buildup of hatred, Kurama being the one with the most. But I stand here beside Kurama, a long time ago I promised to find a way to get rid of his hatred and I did… mostly, and I will make the same promise to you all. If you choose to stand by me to achieves the goal of peace you will be free, and I promise you that you will not be sealed again, or I will personally extract you from that person as I watch the life fade from their eyes"

The bijuu looked at Naruto with disbelief and shock in their eyes, they couldn't believe what they just heard. No matter how much they doubted him, his eyes started firm and showed that he has no doubt he will achieve his goals and keep the promise he just made. One by one they slowly extended their paws, and wing above him.

Naruto looked above him and watched as all of the bijuu slowly put their trust in him, he saw that each one hand a part of their body extended out just above him. He didn't know what to do at this moment before looking up at Kurama hoping for an explanation.

Kurama looked at Naruto and saw that he didn't understand what to do '_**Naruto, he are all giving you a piece of our charka, we consist of both Yin and Yang pieces, we are in the plain in which we were all created, he have a strong bond to this place and even sealed away, we can still share a piece of us with you.**_'

Naruto looked at the rest of them as they each gave him a nod. With a foxy grin he made his hand into a fist and slowly raised it, as soon as his hand made contact he felt his eyes go blurry. His stomached started to burn along with his skin, his eyes shut unable to open them, his body began to cramp and muscles began to lock in place.

As soon as Naruto feel over the 8 other bijuu that weren't Kurama all feel to one knee, they started panting heavily as each of them lost a Yin or Yang piece from themselves. All across the 5 great nations the current Jinchuuriki of the bijuu feel down gripping their stomach in pain as it felt as if though someone shoved their hands in their guts and ripped it out.

Kurama '_**His blood is boiling as I'm slowly giving him back his memories of Hans' attack, with the sight of Fu in trouble, him feeling helpless and a piece of our Yin and Yang charka in him. His eyes will awaken now, go to your hosts and tell time to seek out Naruto-sama, but do not let time inform anyone else of his power… at least not yet.**_'

As the other 6 bijuus' got up from the pain, they gave a nod to Kurama and started leaving the Tailed Beast Realm. Kurama gave a smirk as he watch Naruto slowly getting up and turned to Chomei '_**Your host is probably in pain as well from your Yin suddenly disappearing, go to her and make sure Naruto-sama's kit is unaffected by the effects**_'. Chomei just gave a mod and left to check on Fu and her larva.

Naruto was now fully standing up with his eyes still closed, his eye lids stayed glue shut as he felt a ghost of them pain he felt only moments ago "Kurama what do I do now?"

Kurama gave Naruto a smirk '_**You keep your promise**_'

As soon as Kurama said those words he started to leave with Naruto.

**xxXX Somewhere in The land of Hot Springs XXxx**

"I can't die, not yet!" yelled Naruto as he shot open his eyes and turned to Han who was slowly getting up to finish of Fu. Naruto looked at Han as he just stood there in disbelief as his eyes made contact with Narutos. Fu slowly got up and turned to Naruto, he eyes also widened in disbelief at what she saw. Fu was still in pain from the surprise attack, her shoulder ached from the kick she received from Han.

Naruto look at Fu and couldn't believe what he saw, no longer was she a tan girl with faded mint green hair with a red bag and white outfit. She was black in white, her body glowed showing all her charka points in her body, he looked at her belly and saw a dark green ball of flame in the center, but his eyes drifted towards the small independent charka signature that barely visible but still starting to show.

Han looked at Naruto's eyes before asking "Tell me, just who exactly are you"

Naruto moved his eyes away from Fu and turned a cold hard glare at Han before saying with a smirk "I am the one who's going to rip the Gobi right out of you and make you beg for forgiveness to Fu-chan before I rip out your heart through your steam armor!"

Han could feel his legs starting to sake and sweat running down his back as he heard his Bijuu speak to him '_**Naruto-sama is true to his words, he knows of your mistreatment towards me and with his eyes he will get me out of you keep his promise he made to me**_'

Han replied '_You aren't going anywhere Gobi_'

Han stopped his shaking and stood his full height, he towered over Naruto and looked at him with a hidden smirk "It seems that the Gobi has taken a liking to you Naruto, but don't be so cocky before you fight an opponent who you have no knowledge of, I will be ripping out those eyes of yours and killing your whore"

Naruto anger started to rise as Han called Fu a whore "I know all about your use of steam Han, Kokuo told me everything. And you should listen to your own advice, because you're not the only one with a piece of her inside of you, and I promise you… WITH THESE EYES I WILL KEEP THE PROMISES I MADE TO HER!"

Han looked into Naruto's cold purple eyes "You can try Naruto, but I will not give up so easily. I do not know if you are lying about having a piece of the Gobi inside of you, but if you do I will have Iwa just rip it back out of you and give them your eyes so I can have that half of the Bijuu back inside of me"

Fu just sat there looking at Naruto with disbelief '_This isn't the Naruto-kun I know… Nanabi do you know what happened?_'

Chomei '_**He has Uchiha. Senju, and Uzumaki blood in him, and those 3 bloodlines are decadence from the Sage of Six Paths himself, apparently he has awaken his eyes after seeing someone attack you. He is still the same Fu-san, but I can tell you now, after this he will need you more than ever. When someone awakens those eyes that alone is a sign that the world will go through a great change, and every strong man will need a strong women Fu-san, to help guide them**_'

Fu just kept he eyes on Naruto, she couldn't believe that when that man hurt her it would awaken the most powerful of the Dojutsu. Fu placed her hand on her stomach and said "If your father is this powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if you came out even stronger." Fu closed her eyes and felt a tingling feeling go through out her body, she just smiled and whispered 'everything is going to be fine'

Naruto looked at Fu and noticed the independent charka signature flared up a tiny bit, he couldn't help but smile at his family before looked back at Han while his face turned emotionless again "So, shall we dance?"

_**A/N: In all honesty this chapter was a bit hard to write, but I will re-read it and make some changes before I post chapter 5. I haven't thought of a name for it yet and I suck at writing fight scenes, usually when I finish a chapter I just post it, then I wait a day and re-read it, then go back to editing it then re posting it.**_

_**Anyways I like the way I write the romance parts in the first couple of chapters so I was thinking of writing a Naruto / Karin Fan-Fic, alongside this one and my other one. Let me know what you guys think, if I don't hear anything I'll probably just scrap the idea.**_

_**Remember you're reviews help, point out things that don't make sense, bad spelling, ANYTHING!**_

_**It helps me improve.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Twist of Fate

_**SHORT CHAPTER**_

_**This story will be updated every week**_

_**Main story will be updated every 2 weeks**_

**Chapter 5: ****A Twist of Fate**

**BOOM!**

A big tall man flew through the air. Blood ran out of his mouth and the various cuts that were all over his body, his left eye stayed shut even though his right eye was fully open. His mind trying to figure out why he has yet to lay a single finger on the man, he seems to be fighting him without even breaking a sweat.

The blond man with purple man slowly starts walking towards him, fear can be seem in the beaten man's eyes. Every foot that touches the ground seems to leave a small footprint on the earth, his body moved without looking like he was in motion. His hair and cloak seem to be flapping as if though he was standing against a very powerful wind jutsu.

The blond man stops in front of the beaten man "Han, you have abused and mistreated a bijuu. Disregarded it's feeling and thoughts and treated it like a monster; you have caused it many years of anguish. With these said, I am going to do what I said before we fought, I will remove the Bijuu, Kokuo and let her free to not be used as a weapon. You will be my first example of what happens to the mistreatment to living things."

Han tried to crawl away from Narutos slow approach "Stay away from me!"

He gathered what little charka he had left and shot his steam jutsu at Naruto. Naruto raised his right hand and his jutsu seems to be sucked into his palm "Your jutsu's are pointless Han, I thought you would have figured that out during our one-sided battle. I guess that I thought too highly of you."

Without even raising his hand or saying a jutsu branches shot out of the earth under Han and wrap around his legs and arms, they pinned him down. After the branches tightened the branches started to lift his hands in the air, after a while Han stood there hands in the air, his body laid suspended and his head hung down. Blood dripped from his face, with one what little strength he had left he looked up and stared into Naruto's Rinnegan.

Han looked at him in his eyes for a few moments "It appears even with my full strength I was unable to beat you, but I do not mind that I will die. To die by the hands of a worthy opponent is the best was to die, I will die with my honor and pride."

Naruto looked at him, his face showed no emotion and his eyes gave him no hint of his thoughts "Han, I will not kill you. It is not my way to punish a fellow Jinchuuriki, but you will be made an example of. A warriors death you will not get, I will take your Bijuu and allow you to live. I will keep you alive… barely and return you to the gates of Iwa, your fate is not mine to decide. I am not god."

Han kept his head down, he will not be given an honorable death like he wanted. He is certain that Iwa will interrogate him to find out where his bijuu has gone, and after they get what they want he will be an example of… "Once Iwa figures out that you are the one that has done this to me Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, this will be an act of war. You will be stealing their bijuu, and your actions will not go unpunished."

Naruto looked at Han for a few second, thinking of a way so they can't point this on him "Well even if they do, I will be Hokage. Iwa has no allies, they are still weak after my father laid waste to Iwa's-nin. But a war must be avoided at all cost, Suna and Kiri may not be able to be at full power even after all these years. So I will take your memories, but I will allow you to only remember this message…" Naruto walked to Han and whispered something into his left ear.

**xxXX **A Quarter mile away** XXxx**

Fu was sitting down in a open field, the grass began to wave as a gust of wind blew though the field. Her hair blew with the grass as the wind danced in the open field, her eyes were closed as she remembered this new man. His eyes were no longer the deep blue that she got lost in and eased her pain, they were now a cold emotionless purple. His smile has yet to be seen, but she couldn't imagine his kind smile with those purple eyes.

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs securing its position against her body. She didn't know this man; her Naruto was nowhere to be found in this person. She was ripped from her thoughts as she heard a man scream in the distance. She let her head drop in her knees as she slowly be began to cry, she couldn't help it, the man she loved had been replaced by another.

Fu just let her tears run down her face for a while. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her position, lifting her head she looked up and saw Naruto coming towards her. His emotionless face and cold eyes seemed to make her slowly crawl away from him.

Naruto stopped at what he saw, the women who he loved and was starting a family had fear in her eyes. She was crawling away from him as tears ran down her face. He slowly started walking towards her again, being sure not to surprise her even though he had no idea why she was acting this way towards him.

Fu saw him approaching and fear ran though her mind "Stop! Get away from me!"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, his emotionless face started to show sadness "Fu-chan, what's wrong!?"

Fu looked at him, she couldn't accept that this man was Naruto "Stay away from me! You're not Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun makes me feel safe!"

Naruto's heart dropped, as a twist in his stomach appeared, it was a pain that he have never felt before "Please Fu-chan, it's me! Look at me! Please!"

Fu looked at him, her heart wanted to accept him, but her mind kept her heart and body on defense "No… Naruto-kun wouldn't have killed a fellow Jinchuuriki! Not the Naruto-kun I know! He would have tried to save him… you're not him…"

Tears started to fall down Narutos face; he fell to his knees and looked at his hands as they began to shake "Fu-chan… I did it to protect you! You would have been killed! We can no longer have anyone hurt us! We have a family to protect now; I did what I had to too protect you!"

Fu looked at Naruto, she got to her knees and just let her head fall. She didn't know what to do right now, he didn't feel like the man she fell in love with, no this man was different "How can I trust you?"

Naruto got to his feet and slowly made his was to Fu, he stopped right in front of her and got back down to his knees. He didn't know what to say or do so he just let his body react on its own, his hand went under her chin slowly lifting her face so there eyes can meet. Her eyes reflected in the sun as her orange eyes stared at his. He looked at her and smiled as he could see that she was giving him a chance "Because I love you Fu-chan, and I promised to protect you. My eyes may be different but my heart isn't, I won't let anyone hurt you and my kids…"

Fu eyes grew as wide as dinner plates "what do you mean 'KIDS'!?"

Naruto started to laugh as he fell on the floor holding his stomach as his lungs begged for air. After a minute he got back up and pulled her into his arms "Yes Fu-chan, Kids, my eyes can see two charka signatures. When I first looked at it with my new eyes I was happy that I could actually make it out, but when I did I only saw one charka signature with Chomei's charka, after the battle with Han, I noticed another as I walked to you."

Fu looked at Naruto and just started at his smile, she didn't know why but it seemed to have the same effect as it always have "Twins on my first pregnancy, this kind of sucks, but there is some good, for starters we get a two for one deal, but the bad is two little people will be coming out of me… and Naruto-kun can I ask as favor?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile "Yeah of course, ask anything you want Fu-chan!"

Fu looked at him for a moment, trying to think of how to as him this question, she just decided the direct approach would be best "Ugh… When you smile could you close your eyes… they kind of look creepy and send a chill down my spine… hehe"

Naruto looked at Fu with a grin and just nodded in agreement, he closed his eyes and closed the distance between their lips. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head, but his kiss seemed to just melt away her worries about him being different.

After a brief kiss another Naruto started walking towards them, he held a scroll in his hands. He whistled while tossing the scroll in the air trying to kill the boredom her had while making his way to the 'boss'. He noticed the boss and Fu finishing up their kissing session "Hey boss! We didn't want to risk taking the bijuu out so we just sealed Han in his Jinchuuriki form."

Fu looked at Naruto with slight confusion "Ugh… What does he mean by that Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked at Fu and was reminded that he doesn't know what happened "It's a long story Fu-chan…" Fu gave him a cold stare with a vary kind and gentle smile that sent shivers down his spine "One that I will tell you all about in great detail, once we get back to Konoha!"

Fu looked satisfied with his answer and looked at the approaching clone, she couldn't help but notice the clone also had the Rinnegan. She looked up at the real Naruto and noticed he seemed more comfortable with his eyes closed, but also a bit… dizzy "Naru-kun?" Naruto looked towards Fu and gave her a nod "Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good…"

Naruto looked a Fu and nodded "I'm fine, but it feels like I'm seeing double, not exactly two of you but…" Naruto looked at his close for a bit, he held up his hand and ordered the clone to stop "It feels like I can see through… my… clones… eyes?"

Fu looked at Naruto and decided to test his statement. She took out a kunai and threw it at Narutos head, in a quick motion he moved his head to dodge the kunai. He looked back at Fu with a concern face "Mind telling me why you tried to hit me with a kunai?"

Fu looked at Naruto for a second, his serious face didn't match him "Just testing an assumption that I have…" Naruto looked at Fu with hope in his eyes that she'd explain "I'll let you know what I is after I am fed, bathed, rested, messaged, and well informed of what you said you'd explain earlier, are we clear… Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and just decided to not question her, like what his father told him in one of the scrolls he left him 'Happy Wife, Happy Life'.

Naruto reached for Fu, picking her up bridal style "Now off to Konoha Taka-hime" he kissed her forehead and grabbed the scroll from his clone before it dispersed into smoke.

Fu looked over at Naruto "Do you think people will like me in Konoha? I mean if the people treat you as bad as they did me, I would think that they wouldn't take to kindly to their village 'Demon' being happy."

Naruto took her words into consideration and just gave her a kind smile before saying "It doesn't matter what people will think of me, I stopped caring a long time ago. Most people are happy to see me but there will always be those who can't forget the past… like a great man once said "Those who keep looking towards are certainly to miss the future." Well I don't know if I said it correctly but I'm sure you see the point, I'm going to be Hokage in a few days, and with that title they know that I will put my life on the line to defend them"

Fu just looked at Naruto and smile "That's very true Naru-kun… I'm tired from sitting waiting for you and feeling like a fat depressed lady"

Naruto looked at the small skinny mint haired, orange eyed women he held in his arms before laughing at her claim "If that's how you feel, then I guess I'm feeling like a normal Shinobi and a soon to be a normal Kage"

With that said he pulled her closer, after a second they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

**xxXX Tailed Beast Mind Scape XXxx**

Kurama appeared before Nanabi '_**What is the reason you called me Chomei?**_'

Chomei looked at Kurama and what seemed to a serious expression, but Kurama couldn't tell '_**We have a problem Kurama-kun, and it involves all of the current hosts**_'

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his statement '_**So tell me, what this problem is.**_'

Chomei looked at Kurama and let a sigh except her mouth '_**Someone has summoned Juubi container **_'

Kurama's eyes winded in shock '_**Are you sure?**_'

Chomei '_**Positive, Son has said that men with black cloaks and red clouds were after him, and he overheard them talking about some plan to put the humans in a dream like realm. I'm not sure on the specifics but that is what he told me, the wondering Jinchuurikis are going to heading to Konoha for now**_'

Kurama looked to be in complete thought '_**I guess it was a matter of time before some idiot mortal started hunting us, but don't send them to Konoha. The filth named Danzo will be happy at the sight of Jinchuuriki heading to Konoha, he will most certainly try to control us. For now I'll talk to Naruto-sama and see if we can start looking for a place to call him for us and our hosts before we are extracted, I think we might have to hold off on our freedom until this passes**_'

Chomei nodded in agreement '_**That makes sense, but if you don't mine me asking… where would be a good place to hind at?**_'

Kurama smirked at Chomei's question '_**we might have to starting looking for other Uzumaki's, and get a hold of the bridge builder from Wave Country…**_'

Chomei didn't really understand '_**So why must we looked for Uzumaki's? What do they have to do with my question Kurama-kun?**_'

Kurama kept his smirk and looked at Chomei right in the eye '_**Do you remember Uzushiogakure?**_'

_**A/N: Well this was sitting in my laptop for a bit, I've been looking into other things as well as working on my other story so please forgive my lateness at this post.**_

_**Yes this chapter is short, and I'm hoping to start keeping each chapter at least around 5k words!**_

_**The older chapters will be re-uploaded soon, they are under review and going through a re-write so a better more in depth story will be coming soon!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**__** This will be updated every week, once a week!**_

_**IMPORTANT! **__**My main story will be updated every 2 weeks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Updates!

**This is just an update chapter**

**1. **New updates will happen every 2 weeks starting the first weekend of the new year!

**2. **Each chapter will be around 5-10k words!

**3. **Both stories (The Start of A New Life & A Candle in the Dark) are currently having their plots we written, more twists and turns for my main and a simple love drama story for my second

**4. **New parings for Naruto in A Candle in the Dark! And my side story will be only Naruto and Fuu (Fu)

**5. **If you have any questions or comments leave a review or PM me!

**~Merry Christmas & Happy New Year~ **

**New Pairings for main story!**

**Naruto / Tameri**

**Naruto / Karin**

**Naruto / Fuu**

**Just these 3, it's turning into a Harem and I'm trying not to make it one.**

**And now for the main questions**

**Naruto will get the Rinnegan**

**Learn Flying Thunder God**

**Become a Fuinjutsu level 8**

**That's all im giving you for the story!**

**This will be posted for both main and side story! **


End file.
